The field of this invention relates to photographic equipment and more particularly to a tray which is designed to be used in conjunction with a photographic enlarger for producing either black and white or color photographic prints.
The structure of this invention constitutes an improvement of a photographic print making and developing tray assembly defined within U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,240, issued May 21, 1985.
The structure of the aforegoing patent, as well as the structure of this invention, is to be usable by an individual to reproduce photographic prints from photographic slides within the users own environment eliminating the need for the user to take a slide to an outside source to affect the reproduction. The user is now able to obtain this reproduction without requiring a darkroom which previously has been a necessary facility for any individual engaged in photography as a hobby. The darkroom is probably the greatest obstacle preventing people from enjoying photography as a hobby. Many dwellings, particularly apartments, simply are not large enough to allow an entire room to be continually used as a darkroom. Part time use of a bathroom or closet necessitates bothersome and time consuming packing and unpacking of photographic equipment before and after each use.
No longer does the individual have to utilize outside reproduction facilities or a darkroom. The user is now able to utilize a compact portable, photographic print maker within the user's own environment (such as home or apartment). This photographic print maker is easy to operate by a person of minimal skill, requires little training, can be purchased at relatively minimal cost and produces a print within a short period of time. Such a photographic print maker is designed within the U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,468, issued May 7, 1985.
The print developing tray of this aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,240 is to be utilized in conjunction with the photographic print maker of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,468. This print developing tray includes a movable cover which is to be moved from a closed position to an open position. With the cover in the open position there is provided access into an internal chamber within the tray. With the cover in the closed position, the internal chamber is light-tight and liquid-tight. With the tray connected to the photographic print maker of the aforegoing U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,468, the cover is to be moved to expose a photographic transparency onto an unexposed photographic print which has been previously loaded within the tray. The tray is then removed from the photographic print maker and the print subsequently developed. The print is to be developed without being removed from the tray. The developing liquid is to be added within the internal chamber and moved in contact with the now exposed print. After the print is developed, the liquid is removed from the tray and the now developed print is removed from the tray by moving of the cover from the closed position to the open position.